Mr Blanket's Trip to Town
by Wyntirsno
Summary: This again was a short little story from the 2010 Strange Love Collection. Mr. Blanket and Helga.


**Mr. Blankets Trip to Town**

**By WyntirSno**

Henry Blanket was waiting at the railing of the S. S. Tipton, he was anxious for the ship to dock. He really felt like rewarding himself for a job well done. He felt he had had many successes as the ships counselor, mainly for the students of Seven Seas High.

He thought back on a few of those he thought he helped the most as he waited. It started with Addison and her ping-pong ball phobia, and then came Zack with his banana phobia which turned into Zack and Cody sharing their feelings of inadequacy towards each other. He then had to stop Zack and Mr. Moseby from killing each other, help Marcus with the feelings of failure after being dumped by his agent, and Woody with his shyness towards girls. He was still working on Bailey with her problem of having to be better than every one at everything; he was thinking that it was because she was the middle child in such a huge family, so she needed to stand out.

He did have to admit he had a little problem with Emma Tutweiler. And yes, she did take out a restraining order on him, which he never understood. He had finally gotten over his crush on her, possibly, but either way, he was behaving. He had to give her his doll (which he missed terribly), to keep things good between them.

So being that he thought he had done so well he felt he deserved his own office on the ship. He was tired of having all his meetings in a schoolroom with all the windows where everyone could see and stare at his patients (and himself). Moseby agreed, saying it was better for the passengers.

So finally, here he was waiting at the railing for the ship to dock in Martensgrav Sweden again, he was going to go to UMAKA and get himself a couch, chair, and desk for his office. Mr. Moseby had warned him about the store and the crazy lady at the counter, but he decided to go anyway. If he couldn't handle a crazy person then he didn't deserve the furniture. So when they finished setting the ramp to the boat he was the first one off, he wanted to hurry so he could set up his office today.

When he entered the store he was wondering where the crazy lady was, because all he could see was an angel behind the counter. He took his number, eight, and waited for her to call him. He figured since he was the only one in the store he would be next. That's what he thought.

When Helga (he knew this because of her nametag) started calling out numbers he was shocked to say the least.

"One."

'Really? She can't be serious.'

"Too."

"Uh, excuse me, uh Helga is it? Can't you just skip ahead a little, no one else is here," Henry asked her.

"I'm so sorry sir, but yoo will have to wait yoor turn," she said politely as she smiled at him.

'What a sweet angel!' he thought.

"Tree."

'She must be the lady Mr. Moseby warned me about.'

"Four."

'Oh my, I just can't stand waiting for no reason!'

"Five."

'This angel must have crashed landed when she fell from heaven!'

"Six."

'This is crazy!'

"Seven."

'You are better than this! You are a good person. Helga has OCD she can't help herself. It's ok; you are next, calm down Henry. You are a good person.'

"Eight"

"Me, that's me, here I am," he cheerfully told her.

She turned to look at him and he forgot to speak.

"Can I help yoo sir?" she asked him sweetly.

"Uh huh… uh I mean yes, yes you can lovely angel. I am here to buy a Sitnlaya, a Uberiten, and a Ursiten for my office." He explained to her.

"Oh ya ya, I can help yoo with that. Yest let me make a call too put in yoor order. Yoo can sit in our sooper comfy waiting area if yoo would like," she told him, while she made the phone call.

"I think I like it right here just fine, thank you," he said as he leaned in grinning at her.

'I think I found my new doll,' he thought to himself.

Helga gave him a strange look while she made her call.

"It will be a few minutes, sir," she told him as she started to hang up the phone.

"That's not a problem, I can wait," he said as he leaned on the counter grinning at her.

Helga backed up a bit just as a loud buzzer went off.

"Oh lunchtime!" She said relieved.

"Lunch? Oh that is a great idea. Would you like to go have lunch with me Helga?" the councilor asked her.

"That's ok, sir. I usually stay here and eat my herring sandwich in the beck," she answered. "Yoo can stay out here in our sooper comfy waiting area."

Mr. Blanket moved over to the odd chairs and sat down, still staring at Helga. He saw her pick up the phone and heard part of her end of the conversation.

"Yes, could yoo please put a rush on that last order… yes I know… well the customer is sooper creepy… I know but he keeps staring at me… stalker... yes… ok… thank yoo very much."

He looked down at the floor.

'I have done it again.'

He stayed very quiet the rest of the time he was there. When they brought his desk, chair, and couch down he paid quickly and loaded them into a cab to take back to the ship.

A few hours later found Mr. Blanket sitting on his couch in his little office (it actually used to be a storage room) holding his mirror chanting.

"You are a good person."

The End

Notes on Pairing:

Mr. Blanket – the school councilor played by Michael Hitchcock, he was in two season 2 episode of SLOD, they were 'Goin' Bananas' and 'The Defiant Ones'.

Helga - the sales counter lady at UMAKA played by Mary Kate McGeehan in 'The Swede Life' episode of SLOD season 2.


End file.
